


Why do I Feel the Way I do

by ThePandaFag



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Approprietly named, Blood, Death, First time really writing a death, Oneshot, critiques?, enemies!AU, gore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandaFag/pseuds/ThePandaFag
Summary: He's been waiting for this day ever since he learned he could bring his mother back. So Why did he feel the way he did?





	Why do I Feel the Way I do

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago when the enemies!au was fresh off the press. Basically Chat Noir aka Adrien learned he could bring his mother back at a young age from his father aka hawkmoth, and ever since then it's become his mission to do so.

But the damage had already been dealt. Her body felt cold under his calloused fingers, and he fought the urge to retch as he looked at her wound. His teeth clenched with his unease at how lifeless she felt. She wasn't dead, but he knew she wouldn't last long either.

Why should he feel bad about ending her life? This is what he's fought for, for so long; what he's been dreaming of ever since he learned he could bring back his mother!

... So then why did it feel so wrong?

Maybe it was because he had spent the last year gaining her trust. Maybe it was the nights they spent staying up all night talking... Or maybe it was the heated kisses they shared in compromising situations. He had led her on all this time, but little did he know he was fooling himself as well. He let himself get carried away, let himself develop feelings.

Chat ran his gloved hand up her neck, and buried his claws in her loose, tangled hair. Her breathing had become shallow, and she was too weak to move even a single finger.

"Chat please..." His eyes snapped to hers. She had become so pale, and helpless in a matter of seconds. "Please..." She couldn't say what she was trying too. It was too painful. In all his years of knowing ladybug, of fighting her, of getting to know her, he'd never seen an ounce of fear in her eyes. She was always the strong one, always the one to save the day, to never give up. But when she looked in his eyes, he realized that this was no longer ladybug he was holding. 

This was a scared girl, who realized she was dying.

This was a girl, who wouldn't get to say goodbye to her loved ones. She wouldn't get to go on a date with her crush that she had told him so much about. She would never again get to watch the sun rise over her beloved city.

Because of him, she would never get to be Ladybug ever again. "... Hurts" She coughed, letting red liquid drip from her mouth. Her voice was rough, and quiet. "Ple- *cough* -ase. It- *more coughing* hurts.." He knew what she wanted him to do. She wanted him to end her life once and for all.

He set her down on the roof they shared, and started to walk away. There was no way in hell he was going to kill her. He reasoned it was because he didn't want to give her the bliss of death, and he wanted her to suffer... But in reality it was because he couldn't kill the girl he had mistakenly fallen for. He stepped on the roofs ledge, but his sensitive ears heard her plea. "Stay- with me..." He made one last mistake that evening.

He looked at her.

Her transformation had dropped while he was turned away, and he was now staring at Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The girl he was been friends with ever since collège.

He walked over to her, which felt like it took an eternity. His hands where trembling, and he would not admit that he was crying. He knelt down next to her and brushed her hair out of her face.

She smiled.

"Cataclysm."

**Author's Note:**

> Real manly tears//


End file.
